


This isn't the ark

by XxAerynxX



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAerynxX/pseuds/XxAerynxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bellamy we need to be careful how much water we give to one person, It hasn't rained in ages and we can't drink to much dirty water or we might all get sick."</p><p>"What are you saying?"</p><p>"well me and Clarke are just worrying we will run out of clean water soon so we can't afford to give ___ too much."</p><p>"Raven we aren't living on the Ark any more, we don't do rations like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't the ark

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad I thought this up in a few minutes and felt the need to write it down.  
> Sorry for mistakes I will check later if I remember to :P  
> Also I really hate writing y/n so I am just gonna put ___ (normally I just put my name but then I guess it doesn't really count as a reader insert does it)

"Bellamy! what the hell happened?" 

"___'s sick, move out the way so I can put her down."

Clarke immediately complied and allowed Bellamy to put ____'s body on the table and then felt her forehead to feel her temperature.

"Raven I need some water and also some sort of cloth to put on her forehead. Go quick she's burning up."

Raven nodded and without saying a word ran out to get the stuff Clarke had asked for.

"What's wrong with her?" Bellamy asked Clarke who was currently checking ___'s breathing and heartbeat.

Instead of answering she looked down at her watch to time the beats per minute and when she set her wrist down there was worry etched over her face.

"Some details would be great right now" Bellamy said now even more worried.

Clarke took a deep breathe and then replied "her breathing seems laboured and she has a fever and her heart isn't beating as much as it should be, do you know what happened?"

He shook his head "No, we were about to go out to look for some food and I was waiting by the gate but she didn't arrive so I went to check at her tent and she looked dead so I ran her here."

"Good news is that she isn't dead"

Raven ran in then with cold water and some fabric and handed them to Clarke who immediately wet the fabric and then lay it on ___'s forehead and then took off the jacket that ___ was currently wearing.

"So the fever is probably going to go away soon and won't be a huge problem, I'm just worried about her breathing. She seems to be finding it hard to breathe which obviously isn't a good thing."

~~~

"___ needs some water!" Bellamy yelled down to Clarke who ran up immediately.

"How do you know?" she asked while walking over to check up on her and then noticed that ___ was actually gasping out some words.

Clarke frowned a bit and eventually worked out she was, in fact, asking for water. She grabbed the bottle and put it to her lips trying to get her to swallow but she seemed unable to.

"I tried to give her some but she wouldn't drink, that's why I called you up."

"Grab me a piece of clean fabric and put it in the water, don't squeeze it out."

Bellamy hurried to do just that but not without asking "care to tell me what your plan is?"

Clarke just took the fabric and then put it over ___'s mouth and squeezed ever so slightly so only a few drops would come at a time. Some rolled down her chin but for the most part they stayed in her mouth.

"Bellamy can you check her temperature?" Clarke asked while continuing to give ___ a few drops of water at a time .

He moved the fabric away from her forehead noticing that it felt quite warm and then put one hand where the piece of cloth had just been.

"Clarke she's even more hot than she was before."

Clarke looked worried and then gave him the water signalling he carry on and then checked ___'s temperature as well.

"This is bad, she shouldn't be this hot and her breathing has gotten worse again."

Clarke had been able to get ___'s breathing normal enough that she could leave Bellamy alone with ___ while she and Raven tried to figure out what had caused this but it seemed that not only had it gone back but that it now took ___ even more effort to breathe.

~~~

Raven pulled herself up the ladder and looked over at Bellamy who was trying to coax ___ into drinking some more water. 

It wasn't going very well as ___ kept drifting in and out of conciousness but Bellamy had been able to make her drink a little before she drifted out of awareness.

"Bellamy we need to be careful how much water we give to one person, It hasn't rained in ages and we can't drink to much dirty water or we might all get sick."

"What are you saying?" he asked her frowning and she replied "well me and Clarke are just worrying we will run out of clean water soon so we can't afford to give ___ too much." 

"Raven we aren't living on the Ark any more, we don't do rations like that." 

Clarke came into the conversation at that moment and, sticking up for Raven, she said "we know but we do have to limit how much water per person Bell." 

"Whatever she can have some of my water then." 

"That's not what we-" 

"Yes that is what you meant, she needs water so she can have some of my rations, or whatever you want to call it. I don't really care about the name but she needs more water." 

~The next day~ 

"Hey" ___ said weekly while pushing Bellamys hair away from his face.

He has creases along one side of his face from sleeping while leaning on the table that ___ was currently lying on and was exhausted from not being able to sleep most of last night. 

"Are you alright?" Bellamy asked "You can breath fine right, and your not too hot or cold or anything?" 

"Bell I'm fine, just a little tired" she replied with a small smile that was answered with a smile from Bellamy as well. 

"You should have some water" Bellamy said after a few moments of quite before reaching behind him to get the bottle. 

___ let out a weak laugh and then said jokingly "I'm surprised I didn't use up the entire water supply yesterday, I remember needing a lot of it." 

Bellamy laughed a bit at that to and just gave her the bottle instructing her to drink as much as she needed.


End file.
